


深蓝（8）

by devout



Category: tsnme
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	深蓝（8）

爱德华多总想揉一揉马克的头发，在他不高兴的时候摸摸他的脸，捏起一个弧度，像对待那些可爱又总是气鼓鼓的小动物一样。他主动承担起照顾马克的职责，从生活到情绪的方方面面，像妈妈一样尽心尽力，却不能像被孩子伤透心的妈妈一样无怨无悔。不可否认他想要回报，甚至对好友有过不堪的想法。他渴望触碰和拥抱，对马克宿舍的单人床情有独钟，尤其当马克抱着被子蜷缩在上面的时候。他不满足于此，但他很少能从马克那里接收到许可的暗示。  
“你从Mr.D那里得到了你想要的？”  
“是的。”爱德华多盯着左右相握的指尖，“我认为我可以真正地和马克做朋友了。”  
“你选择和Mr.D保持恋情，和马克继续友谊，我理解的对吗？”  
“没错。”  
“但是之后发生了变化吗？”  
医生注视着他的眼睛，舒适的沙发，和谐的陈设，居家感也没能让话题更温馨一点。往常他会回避思考这些事，但现在必须谈一谈，他迟早要直面这些，谈论就是来这里的目的。  
爱德华多闭上眼睛，有些疲惫：“是的。我没想到会这样。”

 

丹尼尔握着手机穿梭在近郊的街区，他不知道魔眼是怎么联系到自己的，但这给了他莫大的希望。计划即将开始，四骑士降临，魔眼监控着一切。他太兴奋，以至于错过了很多细节。  
“另一件事，来自巴西的萨维林家族是他们的股东之一，手中握着很大一笔股份。”  
“有什么问题吗？”新来的骑士小姐显然没有她表现得那么了解他们。  
“丹尼尔。”梅里特格外看了他一眼。  
“不影响。”丹尼尔撑着桌子看平面图，不打算让他们用这个扰乱自己的思考。  
“那最好。”迪伦简单地瞥了一眼又回到计划上。  
卢拉左右环顾：“有什么我不知道的吗？”  
“我们可以开始了。”丹尼尔打断了她的提问，梅里特欲言又止。  
他靠近丹尼尔，装作漫不经心地听迪伦讲述：“你不准备告诉他？”  
“我想作为一个魔术师是不会把计划透露给任何人的。”丹尼尔目不转睛地看着地图。  
“哦。”梅里特笑了一下。

 

爱德华多从酒吧回到宿舍，昏昏沉沉地倒在床上。他喝得太多了。在和律师交涉过后，他回到艾略特，把百万会员之夜抛在脑后，至少尝试这么做。  
是什么样的人会在这种时候伏击自己，怎么能在告知自己去参加派对的同时把他一脚踢出局。他痛苦地想到马克驳回自己的表情，好像那一切都是他自作自受，是他应该付出的。  
酗酒不能改变什么。每一个酗酒的人都会在放纵自己过后，让自己相信这一切能在第二天停止。爱德华多感到前所未有的眩晕，他为此痛苦，只是他不清楚这不仅是酒精的作用。现在他只能躺在那里。

马克站在爱德华多的宿舍门口，再长一点时间他就要被怀疑了。要么进去，要么走开，他需要马上做出决定。这是他几天来第一次迟疑。计划进行顺利，但只要他推门而入，他们之间就彻底毁于一旦，这是远比陷阱合同更无法挽回的事，他不仅让爱德华多未来的工作有了麻烦，还摧毁了他的个人生活。这会毁了他的，也许。马克想。他们还没到那份上，只要不这么做还有挽回的余地。  
不知道是什么让他逐渐失去理性的思维，不由自主地冒出一个念头：真的有吗？他们的关系难道不是在他做出合同的一刻就四分五裂再也无法拼合？马克现在所做的，无非是把锋利的碎片按压成粉末。  
但这和合同不一样。达斯汀和克里斯都知道合同的事，即使他们不那么情愿，他们都在这条船上。何况还有肖恩。有人陪伴的感觉远胜于孤身作战。这件事是他一个人的计划，关于摧毁他最好的朋友。他将独自负担风险，背负结局。  
他在迟疑，甚至希望有什么能打断这个计划。走道里过于安静，对于半夜的艾略特来说安静过头了。他想起今天有一个晚会，大多数住在艾略特的人都参加了，除了爱德华多。  
他没来由地颤抖了一下，缩回放在门把上的手，准备离开。  
房间里传来一声巨响，在隔音良好的宿舍，马克紧张起来，他几乎马上打开了门。  
“马克？”爱德华多撑着身体，床头的台灯开着，声音来自一本巨大的硬皮书。  
马克一动不动地看着他。  
说点什么。  
离开。  
不。  
离开。  
他捏紧了门把，几乎要夺门而逃。  
“你还好吗？”  
“不……”马克脱口而出。  
爱德华多只穿了内裤和衬衫，笔直的腿侧在床上，但马克的视线只凝聚在他的脸上。  
“我只是……”马克在大脑停摆的间隙努力挤出些单词。  
“我想要你。”  
门落锁，马克进来了。

 

丹尼尔在练习的时候心无旁骛，考虑到他会得到多少人的注意力，光是这个念头就能让他兴奋起来。性爱和魔术对他有异曲同工之妙，就像赌博赢钱和嗑药时取悦的是同一区域的大脑。给动物通上电极，它们会自愿按到死，人类也一样。受关注是丹尼尔脑中的电极。  
如果能了解磕high的人根本不会顾虑亲朋好友，就能理解丹尼尔为什么不去考虑爱德华多了。他从报纸上得知了Facebook发生的事，出于他们之间的关系考虑，他给爱德华多发了一条安慰的短信，然后关了手机。  
得知此事的梅里特目瞪口呆，思考了一下：“所以你不准备接他的任何电话和消息。”  
“我们要准备表演，没时间做这个。”  
“好吧。”梅里特觉得自己该克制对这件事的过度关注。  
另一边杰克和卢拉打得火热，卢拉热情聪明，和内心害羞的杰克很合拍。说到底，爱情是个玄妙的东西，只要用了这个词汇就没人能下定义。  
这一切就像一场催眠，梅里特想，他牵扯太深了。

 

爱德华多身上有未消去的淤青，在大腿内侧，手臂下方之类不容易被看到的部位。还有一些痕迹大胆地留在了锁骨和肩膀，大概是认定爱德华多可以遮住它们。  
马克轻轻抚摸它们，然后施力按压，爱德华多颤抖了一下，药物让他反应迟缓，意识模糊，但看上去就和正常人没有区别。他也许忘了所有人，但他认出了马克，勾住马克的脖子，把脸靠上去。  
马克僵在那里，爱德华多不停地喃喃他的名字，声音含糊不清，喷出的热气在脖颈间徘徊，烫热了皮肤，像要燃烧起来。刺鼻的酒味冲入鼻腔，马克稍稍回神，迟疑着按住爱德华多，抵在床头接吻。明明很轻的动作，爱德华多发出吃痛的呼声，抚着脖子的手掌向上，紧紧揪着卷发。  
“马克。”鼻尖顶着鼻尖，爱德华多低呼他的名字。  
马克从床边渐渐跪坐到床上，几条腿交错着，身体匍匐在上方。爱德华多仰头，迷茫的、梦幻般的眼睛失焦地望着他。马克吐气，脑海中转播着爱德华多和丹尼尔的性爱，强迫自己深呼吸。  
不是这样的。  
“马克。”爱德华多揽着他的肩膀索吻。  
他想要自己。马克突然想到，即使他用丹尼尔来当替代品，他仍然渴望着自己。  
镇定类药物的效果不弱，何况这个还有致幻性，马克只给了他八分之一的量，只想让他记不清发生了什么。  
也许一开始就不应该用这种方式。马克暂时忘了计划。  
如果说一开始他没有欲望，现在他有了。  
他想要爱德华多，他满脑子都是那些录像里的景象，却不觉得嫉妒。爱德华多是他的，谁也无法夺走。  
马克单手撑床，让身体更靠近他，却摸到了枕头下的什么东西。  
他拿着绳子分神了一刻，爱德华多搂他的腰，摸索着扯他的裤子。  
“马克。”他吻他的胯骨，马克闭了下眼，咬住嘴唇避免呻吟。  
“马克。”爱德华多灵巧的手指摆弄他的身体，似乎每一处都让他燃烧起来。马克扶着床板，有些支撑不住。  
他抓住爱德华多的手绑在床头。麻绳缠上手腕的时候爱德华多仰起下巴呻吟，细小的疼痛取悦了被药物麻痹的神经。  
Fuck！马克的大脑一片混乱，他的呼吸越来越急促，嘴唇几乎被咬破。  
“马克。”爱德华多向前挺了挺胸，不是无意识的。  
马克低下头，咬住他的嘴唇，用力接吻，把舌头推进，强硬地侵占他的口腔。他快忍不住了。他不想表现得弱势，或者哪怕只是比爱德华多先射。他囫囵剥下爱德华多的裤子，潦草地用手指扩张了几下。显然距离爱德华多和丹尼尔上一次上床不久，后面的进出并不紧涩。掌心贴着脊背，他看着爱德华多的眼睛，药物作用下，他似乎什么也不知道，但看着他的眼神那么真切，视线那么专注。他几乎要忘记这是一场怎样卑鄙的行为了。  
“马克……”  
在马克进入的时候，爱德华多夹紧了腿，鼻腔发出一声闷哼，眼睛像浸泡在水中的玻璃球泛着水光。他哭了，不明所以，没有原因地抽泣，迎合着马克的动作耸动身体，他们那么合拍，快感模糊而持续。  
“疼。”  
第一次做的时候他没喊过疼，现在却觉得格外疼。痛感从身体最隐蔽的深处传来，颤动了神经，擦去舒适和痛苦的界限。  
为什么这么疼？爱德华多迷茫地想着。他看到马克的眼睛，深蓝色中流露出紧张和害怕，他想要抱住马克，拍拍他的肩，告诉他还有自己会永远支持他。但是手被绑着，他动不了，他希望马克能理解，不是他不想这么做。  
“马克。”  
马克深深地吻他，然后抚摸他的身体，用嘴唇接触那些旧的吻痕和淤青，嗫嚅着用口型唤他的名字。华多。他怕自己的声音太大会将他从梦中惊醒。他后悔自己的举动，却无法停下了。再也无法停下了。

一切结束后，他清理了自己在爱德华多身上留下的痕迹，然后靠在床头静静地呆了一会儿。他想留在这里，和他相拥而眠，第二天醒来吻他的眼角，让他知道这一切不是一场春梦。  
但终于，他忍住了，只是用手指轻轻触摸他的嘴唇，然后离开了。


End file.
